Single sheet thermoforming processes typically involve providing a preformed sheet of thermoplastic material (usually on a roll), heating the preformed thermoplastic sheet to a thermoformable temperature, and contacting the heated thermoplastic sheet with a shaped mold surface. The heated thermoplastic sheet is typically drawn into contact with the shaped mold surface by means of a vacuum being drawn through perforations in the mold surface.
Such prior art methods of single sheet thermoforming typically and undesirably involve multiple steps, such as separately forming the thermoplastic sheet, collecting the preformed thermoplastic sheet on a roll, shipping the roll of preformed thermoplastic sheet to a molder (or fabricator), and re-heating the preformed thermoplastic sheet prior to the thermoforming operation. In addition, such prior art methods of single sheet thermoforming also typically do not provide sufficient control of the thermoplastic sheet thickness over contoured (e.g., recessed) mold surfaces. For example, the molded thermoplastic sheet may be too thin (e.g., in deep drawn areas), and/or too thick in other areas. Such variability in molded sheet thickness may result in the final molded article having undesirably variable physical properties, such as crack failure, and aesthetic properties, such as an uneven visual appearance (e.g., irregular color).
Thermoforming processes that involve the continuous extrusion of a thermoplastic sheet, that is thermoformed using residual heat from the extruded thermoplastic sheet are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,814,905 B1, 6,086,800 and 4,061,706. Such continuous thermoforming methods, while perhaps addressing or eliminating some of the multiple steps involved with the use of preformed thermoplastic sheets, typically and undesirably do not provide sufficient control of the thermoplastic sheet thickness over contoured (e.g., recessed) mold surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,842,225 addresses and solves some of those problems by the use of a mold apparatus that includes a sheet retainer around the edge of the mold that is moveable and accepts a heated thermoplastic sheet and controls the movement of that sheet to bring it into proper contact with the mold. The heated thermoplastic sheet then cools, and a shaped thermoplastic sheet retaining the contour of interior mold surface is formed.
For some applications, particularly for large parts and male molds it would be desirable to develop a simpler thermoforming processes and apparatus, that minimizes or eliminates some of the steps typically encountered with prior art methods.